


Happy Little Pill

by flaismin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late night talks, M/M, Not Bad, but it is cute i guess, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaismin/pseuds/flaismin
Summary: Mark is upset about something that Donghyuck doesn't know.He hates seeing Mark upset so he takes care of it.





	Happy Little Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for giving this a chance after reading my poor excuse of a summary and after my terrible tagging.
> 
>  
> 
> First of all, English is not my mother language and I always wrote this late at night and I didn't have time to check so there might be mistakes. Please point them out kindly so I can fix them. 
> 
> I'm preparing for my college entrance exam which I am responsible for everything I had learned in high school and system is close to Korean system which is killing me. Writing a fic takes a long time but it helps me relaxing so don't be too mean to me please I love you!

Donghyuck, or everyone in NCT, liked messing with Mark because it was so easy to do. He was easily flustered, he would easily get mad at them, he would easily blush but also he wouldn't hold grudges so there wouldn't be any feelings hurt or any awkward minutes. Mark would forget why he was angry -or why he was faking his anger- only minutes later or he couldn't keep his serious face when he was faking his anger and would start giggling in seconds. Mark was one of the youngest members in NCT so he would be babied a lot by his hyungs but even in NCT DREAM, younger members would baby him because Mark was easy to hang around with him. Although they mess up with Mark a lot, they would never allow anyone to upset him. They would make sure that everyone in the group is happy and stressfree.

  
Donghyuck was one of the members that messed up with Mark a lot. He would make fun of the Canadian's Korean. He would never forget the point out the mistakes older did while MCing. He would react every awkward thing Mark did. He would make fun of his ramen hair. He would try to have his attention, he would try to hug him, give him kisses, hold his hand. Mark would brush all of his actions away, sometimes he would even push him but Donghyuck wouldn't stop doing it.

  
Donghyuck was also one of the members that had known Mark longest, they had been together when they had their ups and downs, he knows the older like the back of his hand. He knew when to stop -most of the time,- he knew when Mark was sad, dissapointed, stressed. He would try to lift the mood by joking, making funny faces, bringing Mark his favourite drink. It would work all the time. Mark would thank him, give him a little smile. Donghyuck would crack a joke and then Mark would giggle like he heard the funniest thing in his life. Then they would talk about whatever made Mark upset or stressed. Donghyuck would offer his help. Everything would go back to like how it was.

  
However, this time -for the last two and a half weeks- nothing worked even though Donghyuck tried everything to make him happy or at least break the walls around him.

He played Fifa with him and lost on purpose, it didn't work. He brought his favourite drink and his favourite dessert, Mark didn't touch them both. He offered to watch his favourite movies on their movie dates, he said he was busy and didn't show up to them.

  
Honestly, at this point Donghyuck was really helpless. He wanted Mark to be happy but there was nothing he could do about it. The older didn't talk with him, he didn't even look at him. He was really confused since something like this never happened before.

  
Was Mark upset because of something he did? He really hoped he was not the reason that Mark was upset. He thought everything he did for the last month but he couldn't remember doing anything that could upset Mark.

  
"Hyung," he whispered into the darkness. They were sharing a hotel room together and it had been almost half an hour since they went under their covers so Donghyuck wasn't really sure if Mark was awake or not but he still tried. "Are you sleeping?"

  
Donghyuck didn't hear anything came from the other, assumed he had fallen asleep. He didn't jugde Mark, they were all tired, normally Donghyuck himself would fallen asleep the second he closed his eyes but his mind was full of Mark. He didn't want everything to be like the last time they really had fought. He had never seen Mark so angry at someone before. No one had never seen Mark so angry at someone before. It could have actually be the first time and it was Donghyuck who made Mark so angry. They had fought because of something so silly and unimportant but they were both really stubborn to take a step back. At that time Donghyuck thought Mark and him were never going to talk again until Taeyong and Doyoung intervened, forced them to talk about it and they didn't let then out of the room until they had made up. Donghyuck hated being on bad terms with Mark, they did everything together, although he made jokes about this before Mark really was his other half, he really cared about Mark.

  
Donghyuck sighed. Mark wasn't someone who would be angry at other people for no reason. Even when he was angry, stressed or he had anything bothering him, he would hide it to himself. He would handle it on his own. Maybe, Donghyuck did something bad without noticing and Mark was trying to forget it or something. Because he was normal with other members.

  
"I'm sorry for whatever I did." Donghyuck whispered with a tiny voice. He didn't want to wake up Mark, he needed his rest. "I don't want us to fight like we did last summer. I'm sorry."

  
He looked at the other side of the room. Although it was dark and Donghyuck couldn't see a thing and Mark was sleeping, Donghyuck felt like something was lifted from his heart after apologizing. He wanted to apologize from Mark when he is awake too, but the older is avoiding him like the plague. He felt the heaviness in his heart again.

  
He closed his eyes and decided trying to sleep because they had a lot of things to do and Donghyuck needed more energy the he would normally need.

  
"You didn't do anything, Donghyuck." Mark's voice wasn't tiny like Donghyuck's and although he sounded like steal, he still didn't sound like he was angry at him.

  
"I... I'm sorry if I woke you up, hyung." Donghyuck was excited to be finally able to speak alone with Mark after days. He didn't know what to say to him but he knew that it was his chance to apologize for whatever he did.

  
"You didn't wake me up. I was already awake. Don't apologize." Donghyuck was confused now because now Mark sounded like he was mad at him. It wasn't his usual 'Stop trying to kiss me!' tone.

  
"Oh... Well... You sound like you are mad at me and you have been avoiding me for the last three weeks. I thought about everything I did and couldn't remember doing something that would make you angry but I'm still sorry. If you could tell me wha-"

  
"Can you shut up?" Mark raised his voice, almost shouting, Donghyuck immediately stopped talking. "You didn't do anything. I'm not mad at you." Mark added, this time his voice was calmer than before but he sounded so tired and stressed. His tone and his words activated something in Donghyuck.

  
"Tell me what's wrong then!" He suddenly said. His tiny voice was gone. He was suddenly not sleepy anymore. He wanted answers. He wanted to help Mark on whatever he was going through.

  
"Sleep." Donghyuck rolled his eyes with Mark's one word answer. Was he kidding with him?

  
"I won't sleep 'til you tell me. What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" Donghyuck insisted.

  
"It's nothing. Sleep."

  
"Stop trying to do everything on your own and let me help you! What's your problem, tell me." Once Donghyuck started talking, he wouldn't shut up until he got the answer he wanted, Mark should know this better than anyone.

  
"Donghyuck." Hearing his name from Mark made him angry more than he was.

  
"Why are you like this to me? You are good with everyone. Happy with everyone but you don't speak with me, you don't look into my eyes when we are in the same room. You act like I don't exist. What's your problem? What did I do wrong? Just tell me. I'm so tired." He felt his eyes watering quickly and he thanked the darkness in the room. He didn't want Mark to see him crying.

  
"Donghyuck sleep, let's talk about this tomorrow. We need to rest." Donghyuck made a sound like he couldn't belive what Mark was saying because honestly, he couldn't believe. For the last three week Donghyuck was so worried that he made Mark angry for some reason, he tried everything to make him happy but now Mark was telling him that he hadn't done anything wrong but he also didn't tell him why he kept avoiding him.

  
"Whatever." Even though he couldn't see anything, he turned his back to Mark. He didn't even want to look at his side right now. He was confused and angry. If he hadn't done anything wrong, why Mark was acting like how he did last summer? He could see Donghyuck making effort to make up to him since he thought he did something bad to Mark but he told him he didn't do anything. Donghyuck was so confused. He was so... angry. He felt like everything he did was for nothing. Every night he spent worrying about Mark and his friendship felt like it was nothing. Apparently Mark didn't care about their friendship as much as Donghyuck did.

  
Tears started rolling down Donghyuck's face. He didn't know why he was crying so hard for but he couldn't stop his tears. He tried his best to be silent, so that Mark wouldn't understand that he was crying. He pulled the cover over himself and tried to block his sobs with the cover. Donghyuck decided that he officially lost it. He was crying so hard over nothing and he was trying so hard to hide it. It was nothing like him.

  
He felt someone -Mark- pulling the cover, fresh air filled where Donghyuck was hiding himself. He lifted his head up a little bit to see what Mark was doing. He could see Mark's face slightly.

  
Mark didn't do anything.  
Donghyuck didn't do anything.

  
They stared each other for a couple of minutes until Mark decided that it was enough and sat on Donghyuck's bed. He touched Donghyuck's chin lightly to make Donghyuck face him and he cupped his face. He had an expression that Donghyuck couldn't name because he was seeing it for the first time. Lee Donghyuck, who had known Mark for the longest, who knew Mark Lee like back of his hand, couldn't understand what Mark was thinking about, what he was feeling, what he was going to do. It was a new and unexpected.

  
Mark's thumbs touched Donghyuck's wet cheeks and brushed his tears away. His fingers kindly brushed his face. Again and again.

  
Why Mark was doing all of this? Why he was touching his face with his fingers? Mark had never done something like this to him. Donghyuck didn't think Mark had done something like this to anyone.

  
When his sobs finally stopped Donghyuck understood that Mark was actually showing him some affection, he was trying to calm him. Donghyuck couldn't say that what the older was doing didn't work but it made Donghyuck even more confused.

  
Mark's fingers brushed his face for a good couple of minutes. They both didn't talk. Donghyuck was looking at Mark, trying to understand what he was thinking, why he was acting like this all of a sudden.

  
Mark was looking at him with a different look on his face. He was looking at him like he was watching a movie, trying to catch every detail.

  
"I missed you." Mark said all of a sudden. Donghyuck felt like Mark's voice ecoed in the dark room. His voice didn't sound like he did ten minutes ago when they screamed at each other. He didn't sound like steal or like he was avoiding him. He sounded so... close to him. His voice was warm and it made Donghyuck forget his anger towards him.

  
"Then you fucking shouldn't have avoided me." Donghyuck responded. His words were harsh but his voice was back to tiny, his face was still between Mark's hands, so he didn't sounded as intimidating as he imagined.

  
Mark laughed silently at his respond. His hands squished Donghyuck's face a little. "You are right. I'm sorry but... I had some things that I had to think about."

  
"What's that? I can help." The look on Mark's face, which was still unknown to Donghyuck, didn't change. There was a little smile on Mark's lips. He ruffled Donghyuck's hair with one of his hands and he didn't put his hand back on Donghyuck's cheeks, which dissapointed Donghyuck a lot, but he put his hand down on Donghyuck's knee like he always did.

  
"You already helped me a lot." Donghyuck was even more confused with Mark's answer what the fuck Mark was talking about? He didn't do anything but avoid him, how he could have helped?

  
"What the fuck? Stop trying to be mysterious and tell me why you avoided me. I'm mad at you for avoiding me by the way." Mark laughed at him again and a little smile made its way to Donghyuck's lips although he tried to be serious. He couldn't help but smile whenever Mark laughed.

  
Suddenly Mark became silent again. His unknown expression changed into one that Donghyuck knew, 'I'm serious and nervous' face. Donghyuck thought that the older was cute whenever Mark had this expression on. He looked like he was battling with himself. Thinking about something so hard that Donghyuck could hear his brain working. He decided to wait for a while for Mark to tell what he had been debating in his head. Every time the older looked like he was finally going to say something he just swallowed what he was going to say and licked his lips. After Mark did this for eighth time Donghyuck decided that he had reached his patience limit.

  
"Can you fucking tell me?"

"I like you."

  
They had both shouted at the same time so Donghyuck wasn't really sure if he had heard it right. Mark was just facing him without saying anything. He was avoiding eye contact with Donghyuck.

  
"Mark... Did I... hear it right?"

  
Mark looked at him with worried eyes. He looked paniced and nervous at the sametime. He nodded quietly and held Donghyuck's hands which were resting on Donghyuck's lap.

  
"I like you. I was thinking about this for a while. I wasn't sure. I needed to think about it on my own. I... love you. I'm sorry I made you cry."

  
Donghyuck looked at Mark without uttering a word. He was shocked. He never expected this from Mark. He had the biggest crush on the Canadian for the longest time and he did everything to push it to the back of his mind so that it wouldn't affect the group, his friendship with Mark.

  
"I'm sorry. I guess I made everything awkward now. You don't like me. Fuck. I made this so awkward. Can we forget it. We can forget it. Let's act like it didn't happen. I will forget my feelings fo-"

  
"Stop rambling, idiot." Donghyuck gave Mark a big smile before cupping his face and connecting their lips together. Mark tasted like their apple flavoured toothpaste-probably Donghyuck tasted like that too- and something Donghyuck couldn't name but calming and delicious. Kissing Mark felt like he was on top of the clouds, he felt like he was flying, there was something between his heart and stomach that made him feel like he was flying.

  
"Wha-t?" They pulled back for breathing, Mark's hands were now on his waist. He looked like he was confused but happy.

  
"I love you too." Donghyuck replied shyly. Thank god they were still sitting in the dark, Donghyuck was blushing like tomato but it was too dark for Mark to catch it.

  
"Y-you do?" Mark asked stupidly. Donghyuck rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

  
"Of course I do, idiot. Why would I kiss you if I didn't? Now let's sleep for real because we have shit ton of stuff to do." Donghyuck knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he tried but Mark had to sleep, the older was barely getting any sleep for days. Mark looked like he was drugged for some reason. He still listened to Donghyuck and laid under his covers. Donghyuck went under his own and the stupid thing between his heart and stomach sparkled again when he thought of Mark and their kiss. He was touching his lips again and again like a middle school girl who had her first kiss and he was doing his best to stop himself from giggling like crazy.

  
"Donghyuck?" Donghyuck wondered if he wasn't that successful at trying to hide his giggles when he heard Mark's quiet voice.

  
"Yeah?" He turned his face to the Mark's side even if he couldn't see anything because of the dark.

  
"Can I kiss you again?" Mark asked and Donghyuck couldn't help but giggle because of Mark's cuteness.

  
"Yes, please." He heard Mark getting up from his bed to Donghyuck's bed. Minutes later Mark sat on Donghyuck's bed again, he was breathing heavily and Donghyuck really wanted to make fun of him but he wasn't doing better than him so he didn't say anything.

  
His heart was beating so fast as he felt one of Mark's hands on his waist and other one on his thighs, comforting him. They were seconds away from kissing each other.

  
Donghyuck suddenly felt so weird, he was best friends with Mark so long that being this close to him felt awkward despite how bad he wanted to kiss Mark for years. Mark smiled slightly and Donghyuck felt like he was falling even harder for Mark as if it was possible.

  
As soon as he felt Mark's warm lips against his cold ones all of the weirdness was gone because it felt so right. He should have kissed Mark long ago, because he felt complete.

  
"Donghyuck?" Mark said as soon as he evened out his breathing. Donghyuck looked up at him, waiting for what he was going to say.

  
"Can we sleep together? I want to cuddle you."

  
"You better. You were so mean to me when I was trying to be nice for you."

 

 

 

  
("What's that look on Mark hyung's face? It's my first time seeing it." Jisung said a couple days later with a confused face.

  
Chenle looked up from his phone to see what Jisung was talking about and he rolled his eyes as soon as he saw Mark's face.

  
"What are you talking about? He always looks at Donghyuck hyung like that."

  
"But what does that face even mean?"

  
"That face, kids, means that our Mark is whipped." Ten intervened with a grin on his face.

  
Jisung understood a little as he looked at Chenle who continued to watch funny cat videos on his phone, he was still super confused, but he understood.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment or scream at me on Twitter! @haechocoball is my @ and I'm almost never there (I only read aus there and only 3 ppl are following me)


End file.
